Prohibición de ejercer como profesional
by Kumiko.ne
Summary: Porque los países son buenos para muchas cosas, pero hay oficios y trabajos que por decreto de la ONU y todas las organizaciones mundiales, nunca deberían ejercer. Pero para desgracia de muchos, las reuniones nunca terminan en algo concreto.  No pairings
1. Neurocirujano

**Título:** Prohibición de ejercer como profesional

**Resumen:** Porque los países son buenos para muchas cosas, pero hay oficios y trabajos que por decreto de la ONU y todas las organizaciones mundiales, nunca deberían ejercer. Pero para desgracia de muchos, las reuniones nunca terminan en algo concreto. No pairing serie de One-shots

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, desgraciadamente no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes.

**Notas:** Usos de nombre tanto de nación como de nombres humanos

**Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna excepto que podría provocarles cierta xenofobia respecto a alguna profesión xD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Neurocirujano**_

_Po__rque a veces es mejor no llegar a los extremos y consultar a otro sicólogo_

Palabras: 481 by Word-san

-¡Suéltame!

-No, el _hero_ te salvará, te llevará a uno de los mejores neurocirujanos de todo mi país, así dejaras de alucinar, debe de ser un problema congénito, porque el sicólogo dijo que era biológico y no psíquico, jajaja- reía chillonamente Estados Unidos mientras llevaba cargado y amarrado en una especie de camisa de fuerza al Reino Unido, antes conocido como Inglaterra, el cual no dejaba de moverse intentando zafarse.

-¡No son alucinaciones, que tu no les puedas ver no significa que no existan! ¡Es que no eres puro!

-Sera puto… y a raíz de eso… ¿No será culpa de Francia? ¿Sucedió algo cuando estuviste bajo su tutela?- insinuó nauseabundo esto último.

-Shut up! You're an American bastard. I'll have you'll rape by a French donkey! 1 – Gritaba tan fuerte aquellos improperios que estaba rojo de la rabia, pero no más rojo que las enfermeras que le escuchaban decir aquellas "cosas" que una dama nunca debería oír, incluso por esta razón, no se atrevían a pedirle que bajara la voz, estaban en un hospital válgame dios.

-Quien debería callarse eres tú que estamos en un hospital… Y cuando digas al _hero_ sus defectos, recuerda que fuiste tú, pirata con corbata quien le crió. – le soltó al inglés, a ntes de que este pudiera contestarle, entraron en el despacho del doctor, y de paso, golpeo al inglés en el marco de la puerta

-добрый день, Soy el doctor Ivan Braginski… - Saludo Rusia a ambos países anglosajones, con su infantil y tétrica sonrisa, el toque justo para su vestimenta, tenía la bata de doctor blanca manchada de sangre, realmente nadie creería que era blanca, pero para eso existe el detergente para ropa.- Estoy en una operación, pero mientras termino las enfermeras le internaran e ira el anestesista para comenzar los más rápido la intervención, kolkolkolkol- soltó lo último de forma muy oscura, mientras hacía funcionar el taladro que tenía en la mano izquierda, y antes de que pudiera soltar la sierra que tenía en la diestra, para llamar a la enfermera, el norteamericano se fue corriendo con su ex tutor como si hubiera tomado un frasco entero de laxantes.

-Te prefiero loco y jodidamente inglés, a que me entreguen un zombie ruso con apetito extravagante, por carne de norteamericanos heroicos.- gritaba sin aliento Alfred mientras salía disparado del hospital con Arthur aun sobre sus hombros. En tanto en la oficina del doctor Iván.

-Bueno, creo que terminare de colocar la repisa y colocaré a lavar mi bata, se manchó completamente de pintura. –presiono el botón de auricular para llamar a la enfermera- enfermera, tráigame la motosierra eléctrica para la operación del paciente francés, emm no, no es para el cráneo… es más abajo…emm, no… más abajo, si ahí, kolkol. Y también necesito la galletera 2 y las pinzas industriales para lobectomía que le realizaré.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Cállate! Eres un bastardo americano. ¡Hare que te viole un burro francés! (Ingles)

Buen día (Ruso)

Galletera: Así le decimos en Chile, es como una sierra eléctrica pequeña, pero que la hoja de corte es redonda, no sé cómo se llama la verdad xD

¿Las EST causan alucinaciones? No lo sé, pero me dio gracia xD ya que Francia igual puede ver a los amiguitos de Inglaterra. Bueno, ya saben, si se van a hacer una operación al cerebro, asegúrense de que él neurocirujano no sea Ruso XD. Quería un nombre mejor, pero no se me ocurrió, y bueno esto surgió de una de mis tantas conversaciones sin sentido en el colegio xD pero no nombrare cual fue la que me dio la idea, ese oneshot viene más adelante. Tengo problemas con los caps, con algunos símbolos y cosas, así que espero este haya subido bien.

Próximo trabajo: Niñero

Review? Son gratis : ) y me harán feliz


	2. Niñero

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Niñero**_

Pensaras dos veces antes de dejar a tus niños con alguien más

Palabras: 469 by Word-san

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡La casa se quema! ¡Llamen a los bomberos! – Gritaba un finlandés al borde del colapso nervioso- ¡¿Dónde está Peter? ¡

- ¡Estoy aquí arriba!...desu~yo- gimoteaba Sealand desde lo alto de un árbol

- ¿Por qué estas arriban de ese árbol, y Alfred?- preguntaba Finlandia olvidándose por un momento de que a sus espaldas su casa se quemaba

- ¡El _hero_ está en esta otra rama!- se escuchó la chillona voz de Estados Unidos, proveniente de otro sector del árbol

- Bajen los dos… y mientras llegan los bomberos… explíquenme que pasó-se sentía aliviado de que ambos estuvieran a salvo, la casa era solo algo material… a quien queremos engañar, cuando tuviera la oportunidad le exprimiría cada centavo de la nación norteamericana, para así, de una vez por todas colapsara su economía, haciéndole un bien al mundo. Tanto Sealand como su niñero, Estados Unidos bajaron de la copa del árbol, y éste último procedió a relatar lo sucedido a Finlandia. Algo con un juego, una sábana, un viaje en el tiempo, dinosaurios, hamburguesas y pastores alemanes con lencería cara…

-Explícame, Alfred… ¿Cómo rayos puedes comenzar un incendio con… con…con un reloj a pilas?

- emmm… Le plantearé esa interrogante, al FBI y a la NASA, de 6 meses a 3 años te tendré la respuesta… emmm llaman al _hero_- sacando un plátano y colocándoselo en la oreja a modo de teléfono celular- debo ir a buscar a un inglés ebrio semidesnudo a un bar francés…

-Estoy aquí, Alfred… y sobrio, git-escupió amargamente el inglés que apareció por arte de magia, bueno toda Europa estaba reunida allí, excepto Suiza que luego de la reunión se fue de día de campo con Liechtenstein. Inglaterra le fulminaba con la mirada y se acercaba con claras intenciones asesinas

-hehehe…Good bye! – se marchó corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y del norteamericano no se supo nada más hasta 7 reuniones mundiales más

-.-.-.-.-

- Tino… respóndeme una cosa… ¿En que _shit_ estabas pensando cuando lo contrataste de niñero? Los peces a su cuidado no duran ni 3 horas…y le dejas con mi hermano… es un fuerte de guerra…pero enserio ¿En que mi*rda pensabas?

-No había nadie más disponible… lo hubiera dejado con Noruega o incluso con Dinamarca, pero era reunión Europea y Su-san estaba en mi casa así que bueno… ya debes imaginar que paso-decía con toda la calma del mundo el finlandés- pero no te preocupes… si en Navidad su casa explota, sufre una banca rota o simplemente desaparece, eso, será el regalo de Santa para el mundo entero, hahaha, aunque mejor podría colgarlo y con un cuchillo pequeño, cortarlo trocito por trocito y luego verterlos en aceite hirviendo, pero antes de eso…le daré su peso, en scones…- declaró de forma escalofriante Rusia, perdón, Finlandia. Y toda Europa sintió miedo, incluso Belarús.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No quedo también como quería, pero que va, no tenía ganas de reescribirlo de nuevo, aun así, creo que Finlandia aprendió la lección, nunca dejes a un niño con otro niño, y creo que Suecia, podría incluso preferir a Dinamarca, a quien engaño, eso sería igual de malo. Próximo trabajo: Profesor de gimnasia.

Reviews: Me hicieron feliz con sus comentarios: D discúlpenme si este no quedo decente, pero prometo que con los que siguen me esforzaré el doble o el triple o a la décima potencia de ser necesario

PD: si hay algún horror ortográfico, perdón ._. mi corrector se fue de viaje a no sé dónde u.u


	3. Profesor de gimnasia

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Profesor de gimnasia**

"_Un dolor de estomago nunca había sido tan oportuno"_

_Palabras: 471_

_Corrección: Sigue desaparecido mi corrector, así que espero la horrografía no sea mucha_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p>- Oye…West, no te vayas a enojar…pero respóndeme una cosa… ¡¿Cómo es que lograste mandar a la mitad de Europa al hospital? – preguntaba el awesome hermano mayor de Alemania entrando apresurado a la sala de estar donde se encontraba su hermano menor leyendo un libro<p>

- No me grites hermano, simplemente los coloque a hacer ejercicio, ya sabes con lo del sedentarismo y todo eso actualmente del vicio al internet, me pidieron que impartiera clases de gimnasia para ponerlos en forma, no es mi culpa que estuvieran en tan mala forma…pero creo que están exagerando- Decía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ni siquiera Veneciano terminaba tan mal cuando entrenaban para la WWII

- Me acaba de llamar Francia, está en el hospital sin poder moverse, lo mismo para el resto de los países, enserio West, como germanos nuestros entrenamientos son fuertes y todo, sobretodo awesomes si los imparto yo, pero ¿Qué mierda les hiciste? No quiero tener que aguantar los lloriqueos de Francia por teléfono

- Los perseguí con un tanque-dijo simplemente mientras daba sorbo a la cerveza que se había olvidado tenia en la mano desde que Prusia le hablaba

- ¿Por qué? - la cara de estupefacción del más awesome de los dos era enorme, sabia que su hermano era duro para los entrenamientos y eso, pero nunca ha extremo

- No querían hacer nada, sobretodo Austria y Romano, así que me vi en la situación de obligarlos a correr-dando otro sorbo a su cerveza, como si perseguir gente con tanques en una clase de gimnasia fuera totalmente normal-bueno, es hora de entrenar, y tú, hermano, vienes conmigo esta vez

- No quiero, tengo que actualizar mi blog, tengo nuevas fotos de Gilbird, y están todas súper lindas- decía intentando fugarse de la sala de estar, porque si había un momento en que a su hermano le importaba lo mismo el mundo, y no era tímido ni acartonado, era cuando se decidía en poner a hacer ejercicio a la gente.

- Hermano…Gilbert… no me hagas ir por el tanque

- No quiero...-lloriqueaba

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Ahhh! ¿¡Veneciano? ¡¿Puedes ha..ha..hacerle un favor al grandi-dioso yo?-jadeaba por el auricular de su celular mientras corría a toda prisa- ¿¡Podrías…po-ponerte un vestido corto…y bailarle a..a…West? ¡No! ¡Sin sexo, es pa-para distraerlo, ni que fuera un chu-lo! ¡Mira, ven a la casa y-y-y en la carrete-tera veras un tanque! ¡Ahhh! ¡Apresura-te luego te pa-pago con lo que quieras!...¡ahh! ¡Mierda West! ¡Mi pantufla de pollito se me salió!

- ¡Eso te ganas por estar en pijamas todo el día metido en internet! ¡Ahora sigue corriendo, o cuando Francia se recupere, le pediré que corra desnudo detrás de ti, que si te alcanza eres suyo por una noche en compensación de mandarlo al hospital!-gritaba con voz firme, mientras se preguntaba que rayos haca hablando por teléfono mientras corría

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ok, quedo algo extraño, pero bueno, es que Alemania cada vez que entrenaba a los axis, como que toda su timidez se le iba a la punta del cerro, si incluso trataba mal a Veneciano. Bueno, perdón por dejar esto botado, es que me fui de viaje de estudios con mi generación y no tenía net, pero escribí todo el viaje, y a mi cuaderno le callo té mientras transcribía así que tuve que salvar algunos cortos. Escribí varios, así que los subiré enseguida, termine de subir este.

Lo de Alemania con el tanque, surgió de una conversación con una compañera, que corrió todo lo que no corre en clases de gimnasia cuando la perseguían los polis luego de una manifestación. Y lo de Francia…bueno así me amenaza cuando tengo que dar el naveta u.u

Próximo: Terapeuta matrimonial

* * *

><p>A las que no les respondí sus reviews:<p>

Sobre escocia, pues si, tengo pensado darle una profesión, pero no de jardinero xD le tengo algo especial para el, pero eso lo escribiré un poco más adelante

Un enorme GRACIAS por dejar su review, me han regalado una sonrisa, y me fascina que les interese, me hacen sentir feliz y no pienso defraudar a nadie


	4. Conductor de buses

**Conductor de buses**

"_Porque subirte a uno hará que nadar en un río intestado de pirañas parezca un juego de niños de prescolar"_

Palabras: 659 según Word

Disclaimer: Hetalia es del desaparecido de Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

- ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir! – gritaba histérico Roderich mientras se ovillaba en el suelo del ataúd con motor, quiero decir el bus en el que viajaban las naciones.

- ¡Yo no construí este bus, yo no fui, yo no fui! - el otro histérico era Kiku, que había logrado perder la compostura y se movía frenéticamente por todo el bus buscando una posible salida para el momento de una colisión o volcamiento.

- ¡_The hero_ los salvará a todos! ¡detendrá este infame bus!- Y el gringo _favorito_ de todos, haría algo heroico por primera vez en su vida, detendría ese armatoste que ya había superado los 200 km/hr, con su fuerza descomunal logro ponerse de pie de su asiento en la ultima fila y comenzó a caminar pisando fuerte hacia donde estaba el conductor del bus, pero antes de pudiera abrir la puerta q lo separaba de la cabina, el vil vehículo viró en una curva, mandándolo directamente a besar la ventana de la primera fila.

- Te le declararas en el ultimo momento, que romántico ¿no lo crees?- soltó con claro sarcasmo el Ingles, pero el tono de histeria controlada en su voz era aún más notorio, junto al hecho de que estaba a punto de llorar mientras se abrazaba al asiento de delante tan fuerte que sufriría una contractura severa si lograban salir vivos, a quien engaño, iban a su muerte segura.

- ¡Soy demasiado hermoso para morir así! ¡Aún tengo que violarme a Canadá! ¿No me voy a morir, cierto? ¿¡Cierto!- lloriqueaba el francés mordiendo su pañuelo de seda rosa mientras zarandeaba al ingles sentado junto a él

- ¡Por favor que nos muramos todos, o al menos yo! ¡Aunque eso seria necrofilia! ¡Que nunca encuentren mi cuerpo, por favor!- Rogaba el invisible Matthew mientras abrazaba a Kumajirou.

- ¡4000 años no son nada-aru! ¡Mi vida a sido muy corta-aru!- alegaba Yao abrazando su muñeca de Shinnaty-chan

Otra curva, una cerrada, y todas las naciones terminaron en un lado del bus.

- ¡West el asombroso yo no puede respirar, quítate de encima!

- ¡Tengo a toda Europa oriental sobre mí! ¡No me exasperes!- le gritaba de regreso el alemán a su asombroso hermano, que ya parecía tortilla con pollo pegada a la ventana del bus.

- Todos vamos a morir, así que hermano ¿Me cumplirías mi último deseo? ¡cásate conmigo!- Y la única tranquila era la dama de los cuchillos, y es que no perdería ninguna oportunidad para poder cumplir su objetivo.

La velocidad iba en aumento, otra curva, una más, una pendiente en bajada, la velocidad nuevamente aumentaba, su hora se aproximaba, que 2012 ni que nada, el apocalipsis maya ocurriría en un bus acabando con todas las naciones del mundo. El bus comenzó a emitir un horrendo chillido, era el fin, todos cerraron sus ojos y se abrazaron con el que tenían al lado, menos Roderich que a raíz de las curvas había quedado ovillado debajo de uno de los asientos. El sonido aumentó, y un fuerte remesón sacudió al bus.

- ¡Hemos llegado a destino! ¡Espero hayan disfrutado el viaje, la comida haya sido de su total agrado! ~ Vee- era la alegre voz del conductor.

- ¡ Feliciano!- gritaron los pocos que no estaban en shock

- ¡Ve! –comenzó a lloriquear- ¡No me maten, no me maten! ¡Alemania ayúdame me quieren matar!

- No te preocupes-le abrazo el alemán- prometo que no sufrirás…mucho-sentencio el alemán como si hubiera sido poseído por un espíritu ruso.

- ¡Ve!¡Ve! ¡No! ¡Ayuda, ayuda! ¡Todos me van a matar! ¡Fratello, fratello! ¿¡Y mi fratello!

Y a lo lejos se observaba como Romano corría como alba que lleva el diablo lejos de allí, lo que iba a acontecer era demasiado sangriento para su mente, y debía ir a lavarse la cara lo más pronto posible, si bien era mejor que una bolsa de aire, el trasero de Antonio no era su idea de amortiguador para choques.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Perdón por la tardanza, pero en verano me fui a un campamento y luego de vacaciones, y digamos que el internet móvil que me prestaba mi papá no abría ni google. Entre a clases, y cuando quería escribir mi lesión en el cuello me dejaba los brazos buenos para nada, así que digamos el reconocimiento por voz de Windows es mi mejor amigo ahora xD. Sé que debería haber subido terapeuta matrimonial, pero no me quedo como quería y además lo borré porque me quedo horrendo.<p>

Agradezco sus reviews, y prometo actualizar tan pronto como pueda, además tengo preparado mi primer multichapter en años, que espero sea delirante y de su agrado, pero debe ir a corrección.

PD: Y yo creí que subirse a un Tur-bus era un suicidio xD


	5. Dentista

**Dentista**

"_De todos modos el hilo y la puerta no parecían mala idea" _

Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece al ente desaparecido de Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

><p>No quería, simplemente no quería. Aunque a decir verdad, a nadie le gusta tener que ir al sacamuelas, incluso las naciones más poderosas le tenían miedo a ese pequeño taladro. El solo sonido de esa maquinita le daban ganas de llorar a cualquiera.<p>

- ¡Vuelve aquí, Romano! ¡Es sólo un presupuesto!- gritaba España corriendo detrás del bólido que acababa de salir por la puerta de la consulta.

- ¡_Merda,_ no! ¡Maldito bastardo, no me sigas maldición!

- En ese caso, Dinamarca, eres el siguiente- dijo Ucrania, leyendo la lista que tenía de países.

- ¿Segura?- su cuerpo se tensó completamente

- ¿Anko, tienes miedo?- Noruega, quien había acompañado al danés para evitar que perdiera la hora, no porque le preocupara la salud dental de éste, sino, que odiaba sus lloriqueos cada vez que comía o bebía algo.

- No, ¡claro que no! ¡El grandioso rey del norte no le tiene miedo a nada!- Y temblando como una gelatina entró al infierno, quiero decir la sala del dentista. Miró hacia todos lados, estaba limpio, no había rastros de sangre ni nada por el estilo. En palabras de Inglaterra, el dentista era un asesino, pero como él era el rey del norte, ¡ningún dentista asesino maniaco-depresivo podría con él!. Se sentó en la silla del dentista, muy tenso.

- Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Galante- Un pequeño bulto tembloroso de color blanco apareció de la nada, era Letonia. Dinamarca se derritió de alivio literalmente en la silla, no era ningún asesino, sólo era Letonia, aunque con esa apariencia de adolescente no despertaba la confianza de ningún paciente, eso poco importaba, eran naciones, tenían muchísimos más años de los que aparentaban. – Procederemos a tratar esa caries que tienes en el molar derecho. – Tomando la jeringa de la anestesia, temblando peor que un africano en traje de baño en Siberia, pinchó a Dinamarca en cualquier lugar menos donde debía ser. Luego de 7 intentos, y con toda la cara dormida, Letonia procedió a utilizar el taladro, y más nervioso que antes, temblaba más, pasando a rasgar el acolchado del asiento donde se encontraba el danés, quien evitando hacer sido el afectado, rodó por la silla para caer de cara al suelo. Suerte que no le dolió nada, ya que estaba anestesiado hasta el pelo. – Señor Rusia…. Ayúdeme- y llamando al neurocirujano que atendía en el mismo centro medico, procedieron a amarrar al pobre Dinamarca a la silla para que no se mueva.- ¿No se va a ir?- temblaba observando que el ruso no se iba

- Me gusta ver como trabajas, da- sentándose a comer palomitas mientras miraba al letón trabajar, lo cual sólo consiguió ponerlo aún más nervioso y tembloroso si era posible.

- Me pone nervioso, con usted aquí voy a terminar sacándole un ojo como al señor Inglaterra- por esa razón el ingles llevaba un parche en el ojo, no era porque quisiera verse más genial que Dinamarca, o porque quisiera revivir sus días de pirata. Ahora entendía porque le preguntó si tenia un testamente en el momento en que se enteró que debía ir a visitar al dentista - O quizás le abra el cráneo…como a….

- ¡Nooo! ¡suéltenme, déjenme ir! ¡Esto no es un dentista, es un asesino! ¡Ayuda! ¡Noruega sácame de aquí! ¡No quiero quedar tuerto o morir!-Gritaba a todo pulmón el danés, consiguiendo que todo el mundo que se encontraba en recepción quedará extrañado, solo era Letonia, ni que Rusia fuera el dentista.

En tanto el noruego que se encontraba en la recepción decidió ir a tomarse un café a la cafetería de abajo, ya luego vendría por el danés al terminar la sesión, no sin antes pedirle a Ucrania que le cancelara tanto su hora como la de Islandia del día siguiente.


End file.
